Finding True Love an leddie love story
by crystalj77
Summary: Eddie Duran is a rock star, who mom didn't die. Loren Tate is America's Sweetheart. Eddie is Chloe and Loren is with Cam. Are they happy with their other or will they find each other? This is my first fanfiction! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Finding true love

Summary: Eddie Duran is a rockstar, who mom didn't die. Loren Tate is America's Sweetheart. Eddie is with Chloe and Loren is with Cameron. Will they be happy with their others or will they find each other?

_Chapter 1: MEETING EACH OTHER_

_Eddie's POV:_

Ugh! Chloe has been getting on my nerves for the past month. She has been trying to get me to marry her. I love her, but I'm not ready for that big step. My mom doesn't really trust her. She said her "mother instinct" are telling her not to trust Chloe. I love my mom, but she is always in my love life. I come to her for advice, even though she gives it to me no matter what. Anyways, Chloe and I are suppose to go out for dinner. So, I'm on my way to pick her up. When I get there, I just use my key to let me see my "suppose" girlfriend on the couch kissing TYLER ROUKE!

Eddie: What the hell?!

Chloe: Eddie this isn't what it looks like!

Eddie: THEN, WHAT IS IT HUH? (yelling) cause it looks like your cheating on me! You know what we are DONE!

When I said that, she started crying and tyler was just holding chloe. I realized that I don't belong, so I left. I kept driving til I got to my secret spot. No one knows about this spot and I'm glad because I go here to think and be alone. The overview just inspires me so much. I was walking to my tree when I heard someone crying. I guess they heard me come, so they turn around and saw the most beautiful girl in this world. She was so familiar and then I recognize her.

Person: Hello Eddie Duran

Eddie: Oh my god! Well if it isn't Miss Loren Tata, a.k.a America's sweetheart

Loren was a huge popstar who has the same management as me, but have different managers. I have Jake and she has Kelly. We met before and talk here and there, but we so busy with our careers that we never been friends. Plus, we were both taken and she still is. I have always thought she was beautiful.

Loren: What are you doing at my spot?

Eddie: I believe this my spot.

Loren: How about we make a deal?

Eddie: And what is this deal of ours?

Loren: This can be our spot and no one will know about this and you can't have such a huge ego.

Eddie: (pretending to be hurt) I have such a huge ego

Loren: okay (sarcastically)

This girl is just so amazing! I feel like I have known her my whole life, which I wish was true. I need some Katy advice. I don't know why I didn't make a move before. Oh wait, she has a boyfriend. I hope he treats her right.

Eddie: How are you and Cameron?

Then, she started crying uncontrollbitly. So I just carefully pulled her into my embrace. It felt so right!

Eddie: Lo, what's wrong?

Okay guys. That was my first chapter of FINDING TRUE LOVE! R&R any input on this story. Thanx guys!

- Crystal J.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: BREAKING UP IS HARD

LOREN POV:

Everything in my life is going so well. My career is better than I thought it would be. I have the best boyfriend Cameron, who loves very much. I also have the best mom who has my back since i was born. She very happy with her husband, which made me happy. I always thought it was my fault that my dad had left when I was 4. I also has the BEST bestie a.k.a my sister from another mister MIGHTY MEL, who I shares a condo with. Mel and I are at the mall shopping for some new clothes decorations for the condo. Mel was going on about her new photographer boyfriend. But, I was thinking about my bae. Cam and I were going to celebrate our 5 month anniversary this Thursday. I didn't know what to get him. He said he said he didn't want anything, but i was thinking of making his favorite food and dessert. Then, Mel broke my thoughts.

Mel: LO! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!

Lo: Sorry Mel, I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about Cam's gift.

Mel: It's okay. I was saying that my boyfriend and his friend want to have dinner with us tonight.

Lo: Tonight! Ok i will go to this last-minute dinner. Plus, I have been dying to meet your boyfriend.

Mel: Sorry. I starts 8.

Then, she started looking around. Her eyes had stuck on one thing and it look like she a ghost. I look at what she was looking at and i couldn't believe my eyes. I felt tears fall into my face as I quickly wipe them. CAM WAS KISSING HIS EX! It wasn't just a kiss, it was a huge make out session. I quickly walk over there and slap Cam in his face. His face showed angry until he realized it was me. Now it show guilty and sorryness.

Loren: How could you do this to me? I thought you love me. We are done and don't ever call me.

Cam: I'm sorry, but i do love you.

He tried to come near me, but i push him and walk away from them. I heard a hard slap and feets coming near me. I knew it was Mel.

Loren: Mel I want to be alone right now. I will see at dinner. Umm….. can you take the bags.

Mel: Ok. Call me if you need anything

Loren: Love you

Mel: Love you too

We had went our separate ways.i had got into my car and went to my spot. I sat down writing in my songbook and had tears falling down hard. I couldn't believe I spent 5 months with him for nothing. I feel like a fool. I love him and he broke my heart. I have to put my walls around my heart back up. Then, I got the feeling someone was watching me. I turned around to see Eddie Duran. I had the biggest crush on him when he came out. He had the most beautiful eyes that you can just melt for. He had look at me wit amazed in his eyes. Ours eyes had got lock into each other. I had look away because he had a girlfriend. Then, I said something to him

Loren: Hello Eddie Duran

Eddie: OMG! Well if it isn't Miss Loren Tate, America's Sweetheart

I had blushed while i had pat the seat to me for him to sit. I had started to feel like a 16 year old girl all over again.

Loren: What are you doing at my spot?

Eddie: I believe this is my spot.

Loren: How about we make a deal?

Eddie: And what is this deal of ours?

Loren: We can share if no one else knows about this and you can't have such a huge ego. (I said laughing)

Eddie(pretending to be hurt): I don't have a huge ego.

Loren: Okay whatever you say.

Eddie is really and kind to me. I wish I could have met him before Cam. This is what i needed to stop thinking about CAMERON. If I hear his name, it will be too soon. I would just brake down.

Eddie: So how are you and Cam West?

Then, I started crying! Eddie had pulled me into his embrace. It felt so good, but I just got out a relationship. Plus, he had someone.

Eddie: Lo, what's wrong?

Loren: Cameron had cheated on me. We broke things off. I can't believe that men keep leaving me. Am I that ugly?

He lifted my chin and stared into eyes.

Eddie: Listen to me. You are not ugly . You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Just because an idiot like Cameron can't see that doesn't mean anything. He is so stupid for letting you go. If you were me girlfriend, I nwould do anything to make sure you are happy.

Loren(laughing): too bad you are in a relationship

Eddie: Nope. We broke up today too

Loren: Why?

Eddie: Cheating and lying the whole relationship

Loren: Wow!

Eddie(laughing): It's a coincidence that we got cheated on, out of a relationship, and ended at the same place.

I had started laughing while thinking about what he said. All I'm thinking is is yes! We are both single and I like him. But I want to take things slow. Then I notice his arm was still around me, so i stood up.

Loren: I'm sorry but i have to go get ready for some dinner.

Eddie: It's okay cause I have to go too. BYE TATE

Loren: BYE DURAN!

I laugh and went to my car. I drove home and thought this dinner should be fun.

That was chapter 2. sorry for the wait. R&R and til next time. Love you

- Crystal J.


End file.
